It's Not Bonnie's Fault
by Xecty Ein
Summary: Summary: PB's opened a portal and ended up getting Marceline trapped in it accidentally. Now inside a really familiar yet agonizinglyunfamiliar world, she ventures out to try and look for the only person she knew that would help her out of this mess. And maybe with a 'little' help, she might return...or will she? May have Fioline/Marionne and somewhat Gumceline
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Project P for Portal

"NO!" the vampire spat frustratingly at the bubblegum fleshed princess. The pink princess pouted a while but still clutched the vampire's hand firmly.

"Come on, Marceline. It's just for a day," PB persisted for the thirty-secondth time making the vampire to lose patience.

"A _day _in an unknown portal which we don't even know where it will go plus _ today _and _tomorrow_ building it," the vampire said while trying to yank her hand from the younger girl's.

"Oh, please Marceline. I need an experiment partner and your the only person -excluding Lady Rai and Peppermint Butler- who I know has experience in different science junk. Oh, please Marceline. Pretty please," the pink girl pleaded the rock star who had been trying to focus how to remove her hand from the death grip.

"Is this report of yours really important?" the vampire winced slightly from the pressure being exerted on her wrist.

The princess nodded, still oblivious how tight she gripped the older female's hand.

"I believe so. The Royal Court of Ooo had given me specific informations and tasks to research and relieve. I do not know why, though, that is why I am in my suspicions. But I couldn't do the exploring part so..."

"...you needed my help to complete that part."

The vampire yanked her hand free from the other girl's and rubbed it softly. She smirked at the princess and sighed.

"Fine. I'll go and be your experiment partner just for," Marceline stopped midway and counted two fingers on her hand, "three days."

The princess's emotion quickly changed: from persuasive to worry.

"Is it really okay for you to do this? The Royal Court of Ooo didn't specifically told me the day I should give them my report. I still have my suspicions about them, you know," the princess recalled to the vampire who animatedly sweatdropped.

'Make up your mind, Bonnie,' the rockstar thought.

"Yeah, I'll go. That's a promise," she replied smirking.

The princess quickly smiled and hugged the vampire suddenly, the vampire squirming from the pink one's grasp. Once the hug loosened, the vampire quickly pushed the princess to the ground.

"Hey," PB responded angrily at Marceline as she brushed the lower part of her dress clean,"why did you-"

"No, touchies," Marceline playfully joked as she wagged her right pointer finger side-to-side. The princess glared at the 1000 year old friend but then giggled at her.

"Fine," Bonnie choked between her giggles. As soon as she was finished with her gig fit, the two girls we're ready to go off towards Candy Kingdom when both of them were heard shouting, debating and voting with how they're going there.

"Marceline, don't be a kid. We're going to have flight with my morrow and that's final!"

"Umm, no thank you Your Highness, I'd rather walk than fly with that thing!"

"But you don't even walk!"

"Oh, yeah!?"

That was the final straw the vampiric queen could take and she proved to the princess that she could walk just like her. She slowly lowered herself to the ground, making her long hair touch the ground. She took one deep breath and finally she set one foot down the rocky ground, and then another.

Smiling victoriously, she turned her head towards the princess and laughed.

"See! What'd I tell you!"

PB looked at the vampire and smiled, part-sad part-astonished.

'Huh...would you look at that...'

But it became really silent. PB looked at the confused raven-haired girl.

"Marceline, you okay?"

The said girl scrunched both eyebrows as she tried to control her powers to lifting her up. But when that didn't happen, she gave up and looked at the eighteen year old girl.

"We'll take the morrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Adventure Time is not owned by me.**

**A/N: I'm really forgetful of disclaimers so please remember I don't own Adventure Time. Thanks~**

Chapter 2: Accident

"Is it done yet?!" Marceline asked her friend, louder than she had expected her message to be delievered.

"No...but almost," a reply came after two short moments. Although the voice had a really reassuring hint into it, the vampire couldn't help but huff in annoyance. And frustration. And maybe boredom. Nope, definitely boredom.

The vampiric queen scanned her surroundings. There was a metal-hard door made from some sort of candy, a glass cabinet with a plenty of apparatuses inside, a shelf, a messy table trashed with blueprints and crumpled paper and the portal.

The vampire queen sighed to herself and tried to grab her bass-

'...which I left in my house from all the hurry...'

Marceline scowled at the thought of her, the awesomest and most radical dame in ALL of Ooo, forgot her most important treasure, her axe bass.

She sighed and was about to sleep when she thought she felt a small tap on her hand. She looked and saw a rather cute candy corn rat.

"Umm, Bonnie your-" Marceline was cut off when an early reply came.

"Almost...just wait for three more minutes and I'll be done.'

The queen looked rather amused than annoyed from the fact the princess has the wrong message. But now fully knowing that the portal'll be done in about three more minutes, the queen felt herself glad. Well, now she knew she'll just have to suffer boredom for three more minutes. Or maybe not.

'I'll just need to cut the excess wire and then set the polarity just about...there and then it's done! I'll just have to get my screwdriver and hamme-'

Squeak! Squeak! **SQUEAK!**

The princess looked at where that noise came from and almost lost herself in anger. Just infront of her, stood Marceline, who has transformed to look like a cat-like monster, the princess' pet on her hands/paws, chocking it to death.

"MARCELINE!"

Caught off guard, Marceline jumped in complete surprise and transformed herself back. Her hand loosened letting Science escape and retreat behind her master. The princess took the mouse by her hand and glared at the vampiric queen.

"What?" Marceline innocently asked.

Bubblegum seethed as a nerve popped on her forehead. "You almost killed Science!"

"Ki-killed?" Marceline couldn't help but blink in confusion, "How low do you think I go? No, I was not trying to kill the rat."

"It is NOT a RAT! It's a CANDY CORN..." the princess looked at her pet and once more, continued with her rant, "...rat!"

Marceline couldn't supress a laugh.

"What difference? It's still a rat. But anyhow, for your information, I wasn't killing or trying to kill 'Science," the queen rolled her eyes, "I was going to eat it. Duh."

Bubblegum stood up, her eyes almost as if on fire.

"Why you little-"

(Science: Just for general safety, the author skipped this part.)

Marceline laughed.

(Science: Oh wait, false alarm.)

"WHAT?!" the pink princess, her cheeks flaring with a deep scarlet.

"Oh -hahaha- n-nothing -hehehehee-. I-it's just be-be -hahahahaha- because you don't know what -hehee- you w-were practically saying! Hahahahaheheheee!"

Now the pink princess was confused. Not know? "What?"

Marceline was still laughing her guts out when she heard the confused question of her friend."Seriously. You STILL don't know what the difference of damnation, tarnation and carnation is."

"So?"

"Oooh, nothing." Marceline smiled sweetly, her eyes showing a mischeavous smirk making the princess huff in annoyance, her anger almost faded.

"Fine. Anyway, I'll start the portal and you can try going inside it for exactly three minutes and seventeen seconds."

Hearing that, the vampire jumped almost too eagerly, as her head bumped against the ceiling. Bubblegum's only reply was a roll of her eyes.

"When shall we start?"

"In five more minutes." The vampirice queen almost fell over. FIVE. MORE. MINUTES. "Marceline, give me a break. I never actually had time to finish the portal since you had to present that show of yours."

Only reply, Marceline huffed. Mostly to herself.

"So if you want to finish this faster than five minutes, then get your butt here this instant and give me a hand."

And like magic, the queen just nodded and went to the princess' side.

"Remember what I told you. Only get information of the soil but be back in the needed time. Seriously, this is just a test jump."

The warning didn't reach her ear as she was almost made deaf by the screeching noise of the machine. Although that part aside, she had completely been giddy and excited that she could never focus on the call.

The portal eminated a safe-looking light, the deafening sound softened into the electronic beeping of the machine. Marceline looked at the princess who nodded and turned back to the portal. First, right leg then the other, half of her body already through the portal.

But that was when the sound started.

**SCREECH! CRASH! BANG! KRINGGG!**

The white light shined brighter with a few sparks here and there. The sound almost unbearable as a scream synchronised with it.

'Marceline!' Bubblegum realized. She quickly shut down the portal, the bright light and screeching sound stopped on the signal. She looked back at her friend, who was sweating like crazy.

"That was close."

"Too close if you tell me."

Marceline wiped her forehead, feeling her sticky sweat. She sighed, almost relieved the portal had gone wrong. She sighed as she floated out of the portal.

"A part of the machine has been severely damaged. I really couldn't make out why but..."

The pink princess didn't finish as she noticed something peculiar about her friend.

"Umm, Marceline?"

"Hmm?"

"Umm, did you put powder when you came here? You looked...ugh, all glossed up."

It was true. Marceline twirled around noticing how her skin was shimmery and glossy. She dashed over to the nearest mirror, curiousity pushing her to look. She looked at the mirror, her reflection seen nowhere, almost to her spirits dampening.

'Does vampire ring a bell to you, Marcy?'

Okay, yes, she knows. But that wasn't the thing she was looking for. Inching a mirror until she felt the coldness of the glass, she inspected the mirror closely. But to her dismay, no white powder stuff or substance covered her face.

"Maybe it was just the smoke or something."

Bonnibel shrugged, although it really intrigued her. Anywho, she scanned over the keyboard, just in case she typed the wrong command. Of course, there wasn't any flaw. She scanned over the big metalic thingy, looking at the multiple levers. Nothing seems suspicious.

She sighed in defeat. Excluding the two times she caused her candy citizens to be zombies and the one time her experiment became Lemon Grab, this was her most obviously hated failure. She leaned backward against what she thought was a wall an-

**SNAP!**

As she heard that sound, she was ultimately sure that she was going to fall down. And she did. She landed with an 'oomph' and her hand caught the edge of a table. As she gripped the edge, she heard a clicking sound. Now, fully standing, she looked at the desk just to see her finger pressing the 'Enter' button of the keyboard.

'Uh-oh.'

She looked towards her friend and stood, frightened. Marceline was glowing. She was GLOWING! Marceline looked at her friend with a confused reaction. But then it became more of a concrete shock as her body swiftly vanished. She again looked at her friend, pleading until she was gone. Not a trace to be found. And what's worse was the portal was destroyed.

Swiftly, the pink princess looked at the lever that she had just broken. With wide-eyes, she read its label.

**PORTAL-MACHINE LEVER**

**Only use this lever for dimension-hopping. Not reccomended for emergencies, plain desire to see another world and most certainly not good for researches. Branded IKP, AFTW and RJ-NSGWI.**

**Made by: ...her...nd..ce King.**

There was only one King she knew who had the letters 'c' and 'e' in his title. And this could only mean one thing.

"FINN!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Phew! Reediting this chap made my story more or less progress. I think this is better than the last one cuz it's got lesser drama roles.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own it.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Once Upon A Human

_The wind brushed against her skin, her hand holding his and yet her smile faltering. She gently squeezed his hand, careful not to let him notice. But she knew him too well, too close to doubt his reflexes._

_He notices and flashed her his infamous smile and squeezed her hand as gentle as she had done. She countered with a slight smirk, her normally abnormal (or was it the other way around?) canine teeth showing and her right eyebrow raised in amusement. But the youn boy only scrunched his both eyebrows, the seriousness and sorry-ness in his eyes made the immortal female almost shrink back in fear and regret. He tried smile at the radical dame, reassuring her with a thumbs up and a wink but it only made her feel more remorse build up inside of her. She bowed her head and bit her lip, a few strands of her raven hair falling down her face, covering a small part of it. She was certain she had hid her emotions well from the human, though a part of her knew she had made him_

_know that there was something wrong._

_'Hey, Marcy, you 'kay?'_

_She blew the strands of hair of her face and shook her head, a new sign of hers that says 'we have to talk' and stuff._

_'Am I really that obvious?'_

_The boy nodded, feeling the not-so-serious-but-serious aura of his companion. He sighed and so did she after a short while of silence, the sun setting down_

_the horizon silently._

_'Meh, I really should train to be more of a poker-face person. Right Finn?' She tried to laugh but then her face steeled, her one free hand curled into a tight fist._

_Making the other squeeze the boy's hand in a vice-grip._

_'Marceline! Oww, oww. That hurts. That hurts!'_

_Marceline chuckled at his outburst as she let go of his hand, revealing a now red and crushed hand. The hero whimpered as he rubbed his hand, a single tear slipping down his cheeks. The girl stopped laughing and scooted next to him, wiping away the stray tear._

_'Thanks.'_

_'Yeah, sure. Whatevs. Anyway, about you crying...'_

_'Not a word.'_

_Marceline shrugged; she's not really into spreading secrets that moment anyway. It's just that..._

_'..ke..p...ake...'_

_'Finn did you say...'_

_But the boy wasn't there when she looked. In fact, nothing was there. Just a big white space. And nothing more._

_'. ...Wake..p...'_

_There it was again but it was more clearer, more louder than the first._

_'...Wake up...'_

XxX

"Come on, wake up."

"Girl, I had told you for the how many-eth time, she's not gonna wake up."

"And how many times did I tell you she will?"

"Ugh, just this time, honey. You were so focused in waking her up that you didn't even counter back what I was trying to tell you."

"Okay."

Awkward silence. Fionna and Cake are currently looking at the sleeping form of a pale eighteen year old girl they found fourteen minutes ago. The figure stirred

but didn't wake.

"She kinda looks like Marshal. Weird, huh?"

"Yup."

Fionna poked the older girl, making her stir but nothing more.

"Come on. Don't die on me," Fionna lightly muttered under her breath (and Cake correcting her with a 'I think that's not the correct phrase, hon' which made Fionna hiss at the cat).

The heroine scrunched her eyebrows in worry and once more poked her but same result. Standing up in frustration, Fionna slowly tried to lift the sleeping girl, the raven hair of the pale girl tickling the nose of the blonde maiden.

"Hey, honey, where you goin'?"

"Candy Kingdom."

The cat smiled slyly, oblivious of her sister's glare aimed at her.

"Why didn't you say so? Let's go!"

"Wait. Hold her first."

The cat took the sleeping girl from Fionna, quite stiffly, as Fionna took off, running furiously into the Treehouse making the cat gulp in fear. It's not that Cake has a disliking towards vampires (coughcoughshetotallyhatesthemcoughcough) but that information she got about them from a very very 'reliable' source from a long time ago made her scared poopless. Well, there goes her resolve of not having to freak out.

"H-Hey, Fionna! Wait up girl!"

But the Fionna didn't answer, just disappearing into the door of their home. But for some moment, she exited out of the house, carrying the worn out umbrella. She ran most of he way towards Cake, the other part stumbling then jumping on Cake's back. She took the sleping girl from her friend and the cat grew taller and bigger then she started to run faster and faster and as fast as her four paws could take her.

"Cake, let's go!"

"On to Candy Kingdom! And to Prince Gumball!"

"CAKE!"

"What?"

Cake turned her head and took a glance at the blushing blonde teen. If only she had a camera, then she would have a taken a picture of Fionna flushing red. Returning her focus on the path towards the Candy Kingdom, she couldn't help but think (and maybe reflect). That black haired teen just then, she felt cold and stiff as if she's dead. Cake shivered. Marshal Lee was nothing like that.

Even if she has a severe case of vampire-phobia, Cake found a deep interest to the undead race and learned a lot from the books found in the Library. One of the things she learned was that vampires were once humans and/or half-vamp half-humans and that they were pure and fragile until they got succumbed by the sorrow, anger and darkness of life and turn into a full-fledged vampire and live an immortal life. Of course, there is also the times when vampires could change humans into a second-class vampire. That and lots lots more.

But that dark-haired girl was something else. Even under the sun, she was still fine and not in the burning-into-a-crisp-state. And she's cold. Cold as if she's a dead corpse. But both Fionna and Cake knew she was just in an unconscious state. With a bite mark that clear and a really, really pale skin, the girl's definitely a vampire. But that got Cake thinking.

Marshal Lee and that girl looks exactly the same with the exception of their gender. But Marshal Lee was never cold. Well, he is cold but not that cold. Maybe just below -01 degrees serious or something. But this girl, she was definitely under a negative thousand degrees circus or far-in-height or something! She's tooooooooooo much of a cold vampire...

...or is she?

Taking another glance at the black-haired girl (who Fionna hugged tightly) and a shiver made it's way towards Cake's spine._ What in the name of Glob is she?_

"Oooh, look who's here!"

Fionna wanted to slap herself and at once the red of her face drowned out. Okay, Fionna. Breathe in, breathe out. Try not to let Prince Gumball notice that

you've been dying to tell him ow much you like him. Okay, cool down. Calm down. Calm down. Instantly, she was back to her tomboyish attitude. But she still hoped that PG wouldn't notice them.

Gumball certainly noticed them and waved, a friendly smile sketched onto his pink face. In his side stood the handsome Morse Code using monochromnicorn and the red striped white minty maid*.

"Oh, hello there, Fionna the human and Cake the cat. What brings you here?"

Cake stopped infront of the three and as soon as Fionna had safely settled down her feet on the ground (which she found a lot of difficulty with the weight of the raven-haired girl), the cat quickly trotted towards the black steed, hearts sparkled just on the corner of her eyes.

"Hey, Gumball. I need medical assistance immediately. Like, really, really need it."

The pink prince nodded, now seeing the problem. With a swift hand, he waved the peppermint maid and called her on his side. "Peppermint Maid, please call Doctor Ice Cream."

"Yes, prince."

At that, all of them rushed inside the kingdom and after some struggles with some candied papparazzi and fans of Cake, they finally entered the castle and into the medical wing. The medical group took the raven haired girl from Fionna and tucked her in one of those medical beds. But because they thought the unconscious girl was a vampire (and how correct their guess is), Fionna, Cake and Prince Gumball was not to enter the infirmary room. Well...that was just how the medical group are; their paranoia of the blood-sucking vampire sucking the blood of the two girls.

It wasn't really like Fionna to worry over someone. Sure, she helps other people all the time, but she always does it either half-heartedly or just forced. The only one time she did it full-heartedly was when they cured the Ice Queen of her poison, helped Cake with her date with Lord Monochromnicorn, PG with his birthday ball, LSP with a party, help fix a candy person's house, LSP with another party, and helped some kids. But that was work, this was a person!

Normally, she would just splash some water on the unconscious' face. But, this was different. Making Cake a little bit suspicious.

But then again, she was Cake. Everything was suspicious to her when it comes to vampires. If she was even one of them. That made Cake grimace. _What if that girl isn't a vampire? What if she is a spy from Marshal's dad and is ordered to spy on Fionna or me?_ She shook herself out of her creepy thoughts.

"I swear. If I drink another chocolate mouse shake before sleeping, I would've dreamt of Marshal Lee dancing macarena on a table in a frilly pink dress right now."

"What was that Cake?"

Cake turned and shook her head. "Nothing, Fi. Just random, unimportant stuff." She sighed in relief as Fionna dropped the subject quickly. "Just random, unimportant stuff..." she echoed softly. _I hope that girl isn't going to wake up any sooner, though._ Cake took a silent glance at her friend. _And I wish that Fionna would stop worrying over her._ Then she looked at the ceiling. _And I hope you would come home sooner and help us with another huge problem were going to face soon..._

Cake sighed.

_...Marshal._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay! I updated again. Sorry to those who waited a lon time for this chap and thanks to those who support this story. Enjoy**!

**Dsiclaimer: Nope. Not a chance.**

* * *

Chapter IV: CONFUSION...! O.O

_The world was spinning as she clutched her mother's skirt tightly. Her mother turned and looked at her daughter for a second then swooped and gave her a hug._

_"We're gonna be alright. I promise."_

_The girl nodded on her mother's shoulder still looking at the burning view of their home. "Yes, momma."_

_Her mother stood back up, frail blonde hair cascading down her shoulders as she took her daughter's hand, the other, caressing the smooth surface of her husband's family heirloom. She took a glance at her daughter and smiled, her grip turning firmer and tighter. "Let's go."_

_Then they ran, passing lots and lots of buildings that are in the same state as their house is. No one saw it coming, no one. The war was supposed to be canceled. It was supposed to be. But, in the blink of an eye and the explosion of a bomb, the war started. Planes hovered and dropped rains of bombs. Soldiers and rebels fighting off each other til they are bound to kill an innocent civilian. She hated it. Every single shit war could offer._

_Lilian Aberdeen totally hates war. Well, dislike is a better term than hate since it was war in the first place that pushed her towards the edge of her sanity. That lead to playing with Death and his friend. That lead to her meeting Hudson. That lead her to be blessed with little Marceline. _Yep, dislike is so much better than hate.

_A flurry of white and blue came to her vision and she spotted a militariat and a low-ranking soldier. Lilian's blood pumped and she felt adrenaline rush through her veins. She gripped her daughter's wrist tighter and they ran faster and faster. She could hear the two soldiers yelling at them to stop in their tracks. Then she heard a gunshot._

_She glanced at them slightly and saw the militariat smirking. Lilian knew something's wrong but the jerking in her hand made her thoughts stop and focus on the road. _Just a little more... A little more and I could take you to safety, my Marcy...

* * *

Red eyes gleamed at the sugary salmon ceiling and it spied a familiar lighting. Slowly the vampire sat down and scanned her surroundings. White medical beds, pink walls and ceilings. Candy Kingdom Infirmary Room. When was she transferred here? And why?

"Oh yeah, Bonnie made me 'volunteer' and take part with her portal-machine thing then sounds started sounding loudly..." she mumbled as her thoughts trailed away and her head spun a little. She flopped on the bed and groaned. 'Why is remembering so _damn _hard?!'

She know she went to PB's castle (obviously), worked with the bubblegum princess (certainly) and tested the portal (sheeeeee doesn't have any idea). After the test, no more, just black all over. Marceline moved to rub her forehead and shield her eyes from the harsh artificial light.

'No thinking, no pain.'

She huffed and rolled to the side. Then rolled to her other side. Then plainly rolled on her stomach. Then she heard voices and familiar at that. And she could only think of one unimportant thing.

"Paging Doctow Ice Cweam! Ice Cweam for my mouth, pwease!"

Bonnie always told her to 'respect your elderly' (note the obvious sarcasm there) and the bubblegum princess would always get annoyed when Marceline would mock-respect them instead. And Marceline never went to the infirmary room ever again. Until now.

She heard shuffling of feet and she sat down again, her eyes peering at the candy door of the room. And lo! The door opened and in came Doctor Ice Cream with a cone of ice cream. It seems that Doctor Ice Cream cracked a smile at the vampire. "Here it is, my lady."

Marceline gladly took it and began seeping away the ice cream's color. And Doctor Ice Cream sat on the chair beside her. "So, how are you? Are you feeling okay?"

The vampire nodded her head. And the ice cream nodded then Doctor Ice Cream turned into serious mode all a sudden. Not that she cares, though. "So, why are you here?"

Marceline licked the white colored ice cream as she looked at the doctor. "I thought you guys carried me here after the portal exploded to bits."

"What? What explosion?" the doctor looked extremely pale.

Marceline cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Didn't Bonnie tell you we were woking on the portal thingy?"

Doctor Ice Cream blinked. "Bonnie?"

Marceline shot the doctor a look. "You know, Bonnie, all high and mighty know-it-all perfectionist Candy Kingdom ruler. Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum?"

Doctor Ice Cream blinked once again. "Prince...ess? I'm sorry but the only ruler here is Prince Gumball. You must have thought of another person."

Marceline's ice cream melted. "Prince Gumball? Come on Frosta, you're kidding me, right?"

"Frosta? My name is Doctor Frost Ice Cream. Not Frosta. Are you sure you're okay?"

The vampire felt cold ice fall on her lap. "What?"

The ice cream smiled at her and bowed. "Yes. I am Doctor Frost Ice Cream, son of Doctor Ice Ice Cream and Icy Ice Cream."

The undead rockstar stood up in a flash and looked at the ice cream head to foot. And then foot to head. And side to side. And back to front. Above and below and all angles until she absorbed what _he_ said. 'He's not kidding. He's male. What in Glob's name happened! He's a male. Doctor Frosta just became a male!'

"Doctor Ice Cream, is everything okay?" a voice called out. Marceline peered through the door and in came a pink male-version of Princess Bubblegum. She didn't know if she would laugh at seeing this (she never thought Bonnie was such a girly-girl that even her genderbent version is one), yell at confusion and fear or simply thow up and get angry at the pink person's presence. Now, looking at him, she knew she'll just stick with the first one.

"Oh my Glob! Hahahahaha! Wait til PB's got a load of this! Hahahahheheheheh!" she laughed and her laughter bounced on the walls, echoing. "I wish I got a camera! Heeheheh! Bonnie's totally gonna flip!" The prince made a face and sighed.

"I guess, the two are better in handling this situation than myself, even if I'm basically smarter than them," 'Gumball' murmured and Doctor Ice Cream nodded in approval. "I shall call upon Fionna the Human and Cake the Cat."

Marceline's ice cream cone just got crushed. "Fionna the who?!"


End file.
